<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SSHP】Fetishize by cinnamizo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006040">【SSHP】Fetishize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamizo/pseuds/cinnamizo'>cinnamizo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamizo/pseuds/cinnamizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我与你的灵魂碎片流浪至尽头。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SSHP】Fetishize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Fetishize：<br/>vt. 盲目迷恋；对...有恋物癖</p><p> </p><p>*战后。PTSD+恋物癖。<br/>*一个奇怪的小故事。人物脑子严重有问题。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**</p><p> </p><p>起初，赫敏和所有人一样，以为那不过是个无关紧要的小怪癖。</p><p> </p><p>战争结束后的哈利不对劲——易怒，神经质，连续的噩梦和时不时就跌至谷底的情绪。他们能理解，毕竟并不是所有人都曾在伏地魔的咒语下死过一次，而这个十七岁的男孩在救世主的重担下见证了太多人的逝去，他当然需要时间。</p><p>赫敏甚至知道这些症状在麻瓜的医疗学科中有专门的名词——PTSD，创伤后应激障碍；于是她联系了伦敦最知名的的心理医生，将哈利的遭遇伪造成普通战争幸存者的故事，让他进行每周一次的心理治疗。</p><p>事实上那似乎确实有效。半年后，他们熟悉的那个哈利就回来了——脸上挂着有点腼腆的微笑，一举一动带着让人安心的坚定；他积极参与霍格沃茨的重建，笑容满面接受媒体的采访，模范男友般与金妮出双入对。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>除了一点——</strong>
</p><p>哈利好像养成了一个习惯：一本谈不上崭新的《高级魔药制作》经常出现在他身边——拿在手上，放在膝盖上，揣在怀中——几乎<strong>每时每刻</strong>。</p><p>也许其他人不知道，但赫敏和罗恩再清楚不过：是<strong>混血王子——或者说斯内普</strong>的那本魔药书。但他们以为邓布利多死去后，这本来自一个杀人犯（他们事后才明白他并不是）的旧课本就被哈利扔掉了。</p><p>“别担心，”赫敏这样安慰金妮，原本美艳泼辣的姑娘看上去异常憔悴不安，似乎男友的新习惯吓坏了她。“也许哈利需要一个精神寄托，毕竟他感到愧疚和感激——你知道的，<strong>对斯内普</strong>。”</p><p>“但那并不意味着需要<strong>时刻</strong>拿着那本书，不是吗？”金妮颤抖着用手捂住脸庞，泪水从指缝流出，“他甚至和<strong>那东西</strong>说话——就好像......就好像那是个<strong>人</strong>一样！”</p><p> </p><p>事实证明，作为离其日常生活最近的一位，金妮的担忧具有前瞻性——这段谈话后没多久，她和哈利就分了手。又过了半年，毫无预兆地，哈利突然宣布他将离开英国，去旅行。</p><p> </p><p>“——也许去两年，或者三年......罗恩怎么没来？我记得我约了你俩一起。”</p><p>哈利拉开赫敏对面的的椅子坐下，顺手把<strong>那本魔药课本</strong>放在桌上，然后向侍者招手：“两杯黄油啤酒。”</p><p>“罗恩不会来了，他气坏了——哈利，你知不知道我们都很担心你！”</p><p>赫敏忧心忡忡地望着好友，但年轻男孩看上去如此正常，丝毫没有阴沉的面容、戾气外露的举动——那都是战争结束两个月里哈利的常态。事实上，他甚至比战争前还要祥和平静。</p><p>“你怎么突然要旅行了，还是一走两三年？你打算去哪？”</p><p>“从欧洲开始，然后亚洲、非洲......如果可以的话，我希望把全世界走个遍。”</p><p>“你一个人？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利沉默了一会儿，微笑起来：“不，我和<strong>西弗勒斯</strong>一起。”</p><p>赫敏皱起眉。“......谁？”</p><p>“西弗勒斯·斯内普。我们以前的魔药教授。”</p><p>赫敏紧紧盯着对面的男孩，放在桌下的手慢慢握成拳头。</p><p>她轻声说：“哈利，你知道的——<strong>斯内普教授已经死了</strong>。被纳吉尼杀死的，就在我们眼前停止呼吸的。”</p><p>“......我知道他已经......<strong>死了</strong>。”哈利面无表情地重复，但他似乎有点不以为然，“是我没有表达清楚——我会和<strong>这本《高级魔药制作》</strong>一起去旅行。”</p><p> </p><p>赫敏没有动。</p><p>大约二十秒后，她站起身，以一种不容拒绝的力度拉起哈利的一只手，蓬松的卷发愤怒地炸开：“<strong>那个满嘴胡话自以为是的庸医！</strong>你并没有痊愈——我甚至觉得你的症状更糟糕了！”</p><p>“嘿——冷静点，赫敏，我没事。”哈利安抚地用另一只手牵制住赫敏，“至少我知道自己现在在做什么。先喝点酒，听我把事情从头到尾讲一遍。”</p><p>“我不觉得你真的明白自己在说什么——”赫敏气愤忧虑的神情掺上一丝困惑，但她暂时抑制住把哈利拖到医院的冲动，慢慢坐下，叹了口气：</p><p>“——但是，好吧......我听着。”</p><p>哈利笑起来：“谢谢，我知道你永远会倾听的。”</p><p> </p><p>“事实上，这整件事即使在我这个巫师看来都有点魔幻；最开始，那只是一个声音——”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>——最开始，那只是一个声音，一个我再熟悉不过的男人的声音。</p><p> </p><p>在我状态最糟糕的那段时期，睡眠和出门是最难以忍受的两件事。一旦闭上眼，我只能看见流淌的血和满地的尸体——塞德里克，小天狼星，邓布利多，多比，弗雷德，唐克斯，卢平......<strong>斯内普</strong>。他们一遍遍在我梦境中重复被杀死的镜头，下一秒又聚过来紧紧抓住我，对我说：<strong>你不是救世主么，为什么救不了我们。</strong></p><p>出门则是另一种恐惧——几乎所有人群密集的场景都会让我联想到食死徒的聚会，一点点突然的光亮都会让我以为是不可饶恕咒，任何试图触碰我的双手都只能令我回忆起伏地魔与我共享大脑时的剧痛。</p><p>于是我把自己困在房间里，把你们所有人关在门外，甚至连金妮都无法靠近我；她只好暂时让我一个人呆着。</p><p>我不敢睡觉，对其余的事情也提不起兴趣。在那段时间里，除了维持活着的那一点生命活动，我整日只在干一件事——</p><p>——<strong>对着那本《高级魔药制作》说话，不停地开口。</strong></p><p> </p><p>是的，我一直留着它。我不明白自己在亲眼目睹邓布利多被<strong>那个人</strong>杀死之后，为何没有扔了它又将它随手放在了哪。我只知道——某一天，在又一次支撑不住睡去又尖叫着被梦魇惊醒时，我看到手边躺着这本属于“混血王子”的魔药书。</p><p>我不知道它为何突然出现在这，但那于我而言近乎于救命稻草。你能明白吗？我对所有那些自己无法拯救之人的愧疚与负罪感，居然在这一刻全部凝结为对<strong>那个男人</strong>悲剧命运的执念——在看过那段记忆，在了解到真实的西弗勒斯·斯内普是怎样一个人之后。</p><p>而现在属于这个人的东西就在我手边。</p><p>于是我开始了忏悔——对着那本书。我说对不起我一直武断地仇恨着你，我说五年级时看到那段你最痛苦的记忆后我本应该告诉你我为你难过，我说我不知道你一直爱着我的妈妈也从未相信你其实在保护我，我说我其实不愿意眼睁睁看着你死去而你对我说的最后一句话是看着我......我不停地道歉；我想我只不过是试图通过这种举动让自己好受一点。</p><p> </p><p>这种近乎痴狂的行为持续了三天。然后，在某一次我暂时无话可说的沉默中，我听到了<strong>他的</strong>声音：</p><p>“如果你<strong>终于</strong>厌倦了这无休止让人耳朵起茧的喋喋不休，”他用那种一直以来的、带着讥讽的慢悠悠的语调，“我或许能勉强自己，对你表示一下你<strong>总算</strong>能闭嘴的感谢，波特。”</p><p>我惊呆了；下一秒我绝望起来，我以为自己终于疯了。</p><p>“不。你不是真的；我听到的是我脑子里的幻觉。”</p><p>然而那个声音立刻不耐烦地讥讽我连现实与虚幻都分不清，又说出一大段我根本听不懂的魔药配方——很显然，我的大脑里不可能拥有这些知识——我才不可置信地意识到：</p><p><strong>是他。</strong>是斯内普。</p><p> </p><p>“我不明白。”我说。</p><p>“依靠我的推断，”他的声音在空荡荡的房间里回响，“在我杀死邓布利多的那个瞬间，我的一块灵魂碎片被炸出，附着到离我最近的一个物品——一个属于我的物品上面。”</p><p>“现在来看——波特先生，容我表达一下对你那令人匪夷所思的大脑的强烈质疑——邓布利多掉下塔楼的那一晚，你居然<strong>还把这本破课本揣在怀里。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>这听起来有点熟悉，是不是？<strong>魂器</strong>，当时我想到的也是这个。但其实那和伏地魔诡异又种类多样的收藏品不同——斯内普的灵魂碎片保留了他生前所有的记忆和人格。当他和我对话时，我几乎以为面对着一个披着隐形衣的男人。</p><p>当然，一开始我和他都有点尴尬。毕竟在经历那么多事，在看过那段记忆，在我那持续三天翻来覆去的冗长独白——好吧我以为是自言自语其实全被听了个遍，而意识到这点让我羞耻到爆炸——之后，我们不知道如何共处。以往的互相敌对当然不再必要我也做不到，但让我们像普通朋友或者师生那样，似乎也很困难。</p><p> </p><p>幸好我那时的糟糕状态是个切入点。于是他的声音不容置疑地对我下命令：</p><p>“你需要出门，波特。我不希望一个能在黑魔王手中幸存的男孩最终会死于睡眠不足和营养不良——这在我看来会非常荒诞可笑。”</p><p>我很意外自己居然很听话地这么去做了：我抑制住恐惧（尽管那依然很难）走出家门，依照他的嘱咐买了些魔药原料。回到格里莫广场后，又在他每三句就会出现一个挖苦的指导下给自己配了点无梦药剂和镇定剂。整整两天两夜没有梦境的深度睡眠醒来后，我第一次感到饥饿，第一次渴望阳光，第一次想拥抱你们。</p><p>就是从那开始慢慢好转的。这之后的事你们也很清楚——我与你们见面，我去和那个心理医生谈话，金妮回到我身边——我最终恢复了正常。</p><p>但你们都认为是那每周一次的治疗起了作用——不，其实不是的。我知道自己为什么痊愈：</p><p><strong>因为他</strong>。因为西弗勒斯。</p><p> </p><p>我很难和你解释这个过程。在我慢慢好转的那些日子里，我一直在和这个声音交谈。一开始他并不是每句话都会回应——比如当我试图提及我的母亲，提及他对我粗暴却持续了七年的无言保护，提及那个守护神和那句always......每当说到这些话题，他只会有两种反应——沉默，或者恶狠狠地打断。</p><p>“我不觉得这些和你有关，波特。”他这样拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>但我并没有气馁。相反，我猜我的格兰芬多精神在这种时候开始发挥作用：我从其他话题入手——我和他说起这本魔药课本，“<strong>当年我确实觉得王子很厉害</strong>”；我和他谈及自己糟糕的童年和小学时光，“<strong>被关在碗柜和被人追着打真的很不好受</strong>”；我甚至提到自己的死亡经历，“<strong>死后发现自己又活过来非常不可思议</strong>”；</p><p>当然，我也和他讲述自己的噩梦，讲述作为一个幸存者，一个以为自己能拯救所有人的可笑救世主，对那些死去人们的愧疚与悔恨：</p><p>“我有时会觉得，活着比死亡更痛苦——因为我将不得不活在对亡者的无尽思念中。” </p><p> </p><p>我想，这就是<strong>那个契机</strong>。这句话以后，那个声音坦白的东西越来越多——而在更多的回忆、感受被共享后，我们不得不发现：<strong>他与我其实拥有相似的命运</strong>，出现分歧的不过是某几次抉择；但最终，他依然选择了一条我也会走下去的光明之路。</p><p>而我无比庆幸这一点，我相信他也是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>金妮最先察觉到<strong>那种情感</strong>的存在——也许她并没有完全理解我对她情感的背叛为何会发生，因为西弗勒斯的声音似乎只有我能听见。她所能看到的不过是一个整日整夜对着一本旧课本喃喃自语的男人；我知道这场景一定吓坏了她，但她离开的理由不是这个。</p><p>“你<strong>不正常</strong>，哈利！”金妮离开的最后那晚，她对我喊道，“我不知道你脑子出了什么问题；但你表现得就像在<strong>和那本书恋爱</strong>，而不是和我！”</p><p> </p><p><strong>爱</strong>。</p><p>我其实有点迷惑，我不知道金妮在说什么。她似乎在指责我是个令她恶心的恋物癖。</p><p>但女人的直觉从来精准，不是么？更何况她是站在爱我的立场，她当然比我更早注意到她爱情的危机——这种反常情感的萌芽。而我后来不得不承认：我<strong>的确</strong>对不起金妮。</p><p> </p><p>但那晚我并没有意识到这一点。金妮的摔门而去令我苦闷——从原来的压抑状态中走出不久就被抛弃，我不知道哪里出了问题。</p><p>于是我买了很多酒，坐在沙发里，膝盖上放着我的——或者说他的——魔药课本。</p><p>“为恢复单身生活干杯！”我的手里拿着大概第八听啤酒，向无人的空气举杯，“西弗勒斯，至少我和你又有了一个共同点——我们都被女人抛弃了。”</p><p> </p><p>这话现在想来真是混账无比，丝毫不尊重这两位对我来说非常重要的女性，也不尊重曾经爱过我母亲的西弗勒斯。我在酒精的麻痹下随意评论我妈妈的情史，误解并嘲讽一个爱我的姑娘离开我的真正理由——因为这个愚蠢又迟钝的男人不再爱她。</p><p>而西弗勒斯则比往常安静很多。他从来都是个敏锐的男人——也许情感上和我一样迟钝，但金妮的话语他听到了，而他的智商足够让他推断出一些令人震惊的事实。</p><p> </p><p>当我终于醉醺醺睡去又在两个小时后醒来，在依然被酒精拖垮的迟钝神经下——</p><p>——我看到了一个男人，站在沙发边，低头注视着我。</p><p>
  <strong>西弗勒斯。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他看起来如此真实，于是我颤抖着伸出手，抓住了他的手臂——</p><p>那微凉的触感同样该死的真实。肌肤触碰，我和他同时颤栗了一下。</p><p>他皱着眉死死盯住我几乎掐进他皮肤的手指，似乎很困惑。</p><p>“这超出了我的理解范围。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>而我已经无法思考。在混沌粘稠的思绪中，我只对自己说了一句话：</p><p>
  <strong>去他妈的，我管不了那么多了。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>然后我吻了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“——<strong>你吻了他</strong>。”</p><p>赫敏机械重复，但她的表情和语调仿佛在说她完全没有听懂这几个单词。</p><p>“是的。”哈利坦然回答。</p><p>“......然后呢。”赫敏知道自己的声音颤抖起来。她不确定可以镇定自若地接受接下来的事情。</p><p>“然后——”哈利垂下眼皮，停顿了一会儿，轻声说道：</p><p>“就是你正在想的<strong>那件事</strong>。”</p><p>赫敏觉得自己的舌头被冻住。她完全发不出声音。</p><p> </p><p>哈利又沉默了片刻，终于抬眼看向她：“事实上，即使是和你——我最亲爱的女性朋友说起这些事也让我有点尴尬。总之，第二天早上醒来时，床上只有我一个人，昨晚的一切仿佛一场荒诞的梦——但我知道那真实发生过。而那本该死的魔药书就压在我的枕头下边。”</p><p>“——我知道你想说什么。”他重新微笑起来，丝毫不在意赫敏涨红的脸和震惊的眼神，“没错，这非常病态。我在那天早上就明白并接受了这个事实——<strong>我爱上了一件物品，并对其产生了欲望</strong>。尽管它附着着那个男人的灵魂碎片，尽管不知为何出现了那个可以被触碰的幻影——但这一切都只是因为那件物品的存在。”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Fetishism</strong>（恋物主义）......”赫敏喃喃道，她混乱地一把抓住自己的长发，努力保持镇定：</p><p>“好吧，哈利。其实我还有一大堆问题——比如为什么只有你能听到那个声音，你又为什么能碰到斯内普的幻影，还有-还有你和他......和斯内普......我是说，他<strong>确实</strong>已经死了！”</p><p>哈利耸耸肩，不置可否。赫敏继续：</p><p>“当然我现在最想问的是这个：这他妈的一切和<strong>你的旅行</strong>有什么关系？虽然我必须要说这整件事都荒谬至极，我应该立刻把你扭送去看心理医生——”</p><p>“退一万步，哈利，即使你真的迷恋上了一本该死的旧课本，你也没有必要抛开我们去环游世界。你大可留在这，和你的魔药书一起呆在伦敦。”</p><p>“你总是能抓住重点，我的朋友，”哈利笑眯眯地看着她，但这个赞扬并没有让赫敏好受一点——相反，她甚至感到某种恐惧。</p><p>“所以你该继续听我把故事说下去——” </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>那一夜之后，他的声音消失了几天。我以为自己会对此恐慌，但不知为何我非常镇定——也许有一点寂寞，或者说是戒断反应，但我并不认为西弗勒斯就此消失了；我知道只要这本《高级魔药制作》还在我手上，我就依然<strong>拥有</strong>着他仅存的一小片灵魂。</p><p>我认为他只是吓坏了——对这整件事，<strong>我对他的情感</strong>，（我不确定是否存在的）他对我的情感，还有那个吻和那一夜——这一切，如你刚刚所说：<strong>荒谬至极</strong>。我想他只是需要一点时间和空间，来想清楚。</p><p> </p><p>而这本课本的存在让我开始思考一些模糊的概念。</p><p>我第一次明确感受到这些概念是在三强争霸赛的最后一关。当我和塞德里克被传送到伏地魔身边，随着一道绿光，我看到这个比我大几岁的男孩的面孔上有什么东西消失了。他躺在地上，<strong>那个躯体就像一件物品一样。</strong></p><p>然后是小天狼星。我亲眼看到他的脸在诧异中凝固成某种静态的东西，然后消失在帷幔后面——但至少，我不必目睹他的遗体。<strong>我不知道那是否也会像件死气沉沉的物品。</strong></p><p>接下来我了解到了魂器的概念，我知道了出于对死亡的畏惧可以选择将自己的灵魂附着于物品之上——以剥夺另一个人的生命为代价。我和你们四处搜寻并消灭魂器的过程中，在我一次次将利刃插入那些物品的时刻，我总会在想——<strong>我是在损坏一件器皿，还是在杀死一个人？</strong></p><p>这种感受越来越明显。战争的最后我路过霍格沃茨的礼堂，看到地面上摆放的一具具尸体——他们曾经那么鲜活，一瞬间我联想到的居然是<strong>废弃的木偶</strong>。我自己也死去过——在我心跳停止的那几十分钟里，我的灵魂在哪，<strong>我的躯体也像一件毫无生气的物品一样吗？</strong></p><p>而现在——我拥有一件物品，依靠这件物品我可以触碰一个早已死去的男人；那么，既然失去了灵魂的躯体就像个物体一样——</p><p>某些情况下，<strong>物品是否也可以看做是个活人？</strong></p><p> </p><p>这些问题困扰着我，于是我试图查找一些资料。某一天我一边翻着材料一边自言自语般提问：</p><p>“生命究竟是什么？”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“......你问出这个问题，”那个声音在沉默了四五天后终于再度响起，“如果是源自你那卓越非凡的大脑居然对这类深刻的哲学命题产生了兴趣，我会为你鼓掌的，波特。”</p><p> </p><p>直到再次听到西弗勒斯的声音，我才意识到自己其实发了疯般地想念他：我想念这种扭曲的说话方式，想念那暗含讥讽的低沉声线，甚至想念他的那声“波特”——虽然之前他勉强同意改称我“哈利”，但没喊几次就发生了那晚的事；</p><p>
  <strong>那一晚。</strong>
</p><p>于是我知道，我同样想念他皮肤和嘴唇的触感，想念他柔软的黑发落在我颈间的微微酥痒，想念他的鹰钩鼻轻触我嘴唇上方一小块肌肤时的颤栗，想念那双一贯冷漠的黑色眼睛里混杂震惊的不自知的沉沦......</p><p> </p><p>但我最终说出口的是：“你这几天去哪了？”</p><p>愚蠢的问题。显然他也意识到了，因为他冷哼了一声：“我没有‘<strong>去哪</strong>’，我只是......没有说话。我的存在完全依附于那本课本——<strong>我无法脱离这本书去其他地方。</strong>”</p><p>我不知道从这句话里是否能听出一丝无奈的悲伤——一种对于自身存在的无力感。但我自私地把这个疑问推开，试图提及眼下我最关心的问题：</p><p>“那一天、我们——”</p><p>“不。我不会和你讨论<strong>那一天</strong>。”</p><p>“但是——”</p><p>“我说了，”他的声音僵硬无比，“<strong>不。讨。论</strong>。”</p><p> </p><p>显然，对于那些事他还没有想清楚。</p><p>但我已经无法忍受他与我重新拉开的距离——他不可以这样，<strong>他属于我</strong>。</p><p>于是我说：“幽灵尼克曾经告诉我，巫师死后可以选择去‘那边’，或者逗留在‘这边’——作为夹缝中的存在，<strong>只要这个人愿意，只要这个人还有牵挂。</strong>”</p><p>“我知道你想让我说什么，波特，而我不会如你所愿，”他的回答甚至称得上圆滑，“我的情况根本不一样——死的瞬间我就选择了离开。逗留在活人的世界是胆小鬼的行为——我<strong>根本</strong>不畏惧死亡；你之所以还能听到我的声音，完全只是因为这本该死的课本违背我的意志扣下了我的一片灵魂。”</p><p>“你明白吗？我是<strong>被迫</strong>成为了‘夹缝中的存在’。”</p><p> </p><p>我会没有考虑过这个事实？没有考虑过其实西弗勒斯宁愿完全死去？不，我只是不愿去想——<strong>因为那会让我绝望。</strong></p><p>我决定逼他：“你知道我对你的情感——”</p><p>他没有出声；我想象如果他此时站在我对面，听到这句话后可能会呼吸静止。</p><p>“也许我应该主动追随你去‘那边’的世界。”</p><p>“......”</p><p>这句话说完三秒后，西弗勒斯凭空出现了。一个真实的，拥有躯体的西弗勒斯。</p><p>他面容扭曲，咬牙切齿，“我不会允许这个念头在你愚蠢到可笑的大脑里停留半秒——不要告诉我你还要<strong>再</strong>死一次，波特。”</p><p>他仿佛恨不得亲手把这个想法从我脑子里剔除。</p><p>而我上前握住他的手——没有错，依然真切的触感。西弗勒斯僵住，似乎诧异自己又一次拥有了实体，又一次被触碰到。</p><p>于是我确定了。</p><p> </p><p>“西弗勒斯，为什么只有我能听到触碰到你？为什么你原本只是个声音而现在你站在这——在听到我模棱两可地表露出放弃生命的意愿之后？你真的会不知道<strong>那个原因</strong>？”</p><p>他深色的瞳孔剧烈收缩，下意识后退一步，甩开了我的手。</p><p>“......不。不是这样的......你是<strong>她的</strong>儿子——我，我爱过你的母亲......”</p><p>“现在，西弗勒斯，我只在乎<strong>现在</strong>——此刻你希望注视着你的是<strong>谁的眼睛</strong>？”</p><p>“我默许了邓布利多的计划！”他突然咆哮起来，“我曾经眼睁睁地把你推向死亡——”</p><p>而我慢慢走近他：“没有关系，这一切你都没有做错；邓布利多是正确的，我自己也会这样选择。”</p><p>他看起来如此慌乱，如此迷茫，如此不可置信；他呈现出一种无力的抵抗姿态：</p><p>“我已经死了，我是一个幽灵，一个附着在书本上、随时都可能消失的鬼魂；<strong>哈利</strong>，你不应该——<strong>我不应该</strong>！你值得真实的、更好的——”</p><p>而我只是重复了第一个问题：“那么你为什么出现在这，我又为什么能碰到你？”</p><p>“告诉我<strong>那个原因</strong>，西弗勒斯，告诉我——<strong>此刻你为什么回到我的身边。</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>他喃喃道：“我不能。”</p><p>下一秒他颤抖着拽住我的衣领，笨拙又绝望地把我的嘴唇压向了他。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>抱歉，我似乎说得有点过于详细了。但我觉得只有讲清楚这些才能让你理解接下来的事——关于我带着这本课本去旅行的决定。</p><p>那天之后，我和西弗勒斯在某个问题上达成了共识——当然并没有完全敞开说清，但至少他默认了和我之间的亲吻与触碰；当他偶尔以幻影出现，无言拥抱我时，我知道那种情感的确存在。</p><p> </p><p>另一方面，那些有关死亡、生命、灵魂的问题依然困扰着我。于是某一天，我再次提出了我的疑问，而西弗勒斯听完后思索片刻，对我说：</p><p>“尽管我非常怀疑、你的思维深度是否足够支撑你去思索这类哲学命题，不过既然你产生了困惑，或许你应该阅读——<strong>大量的</strong>阅读。”</p><p>“听起来很赫敏——换句话，一点都不哈利波特。”</p><p>“我对此无法否认。”听到我的回应，他泄露出一丝细微的笑意，“但系统的哲学思考建立在足够的知识储备和人生阅历上，落实到行动无非就是多阅读和多感受世界。”</p><p>“而你，依然大名鼎鼎的<strong>救世主</strong>先生，”他哼了一声，那个称呼被他阴阳怪气地说出，“我不认为你的朋友、你的仰慕者，那些该死的媒体记者，甚至是需要你帮助规划学校重建的米勒娃——这些人会放任你抛开一切，在世界各地无所事事游荡好几年，仅仅为了‘<strong>思考生命与灵魂的意义</strong>’。”</p><p>“的确不会。”我嘟囔着承认。</p><p>“所以放弃希望，准备去图书馆吧，哈利。”他慢悠悠地下指令，“找张纸和笔，把我说的这些书名记下来。”</p><p> </p><p>于是接下来的几周，我在他堪比教魔药时的严厉督促下，昏昏欲睡着啃完了几本他推荐的书籍——几乎每本都有四本《高级魔药制作》那么厚。</p><p>然后我觉得并没有什么用。</p><p>让我坚持下去的是阅读附带的生活片段——比如西弗勒斯针对某个我完全搞不懂的概念侃侃而谈时眼中的光芒；比如我提出某些愚蠢问题时他努力伪装成轻蔑其实被逗笑的嘴角；比如我终于支撑不住睡去又被砸到脸上的书本惊醒而撞见的，他来不及收回的注视我的眼神。</p><p>我愿意为了这些瞬间付出<strong>一切</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>直到某一天夜里，我突然醒来，发现身旁的他坐在床上（他当然不需要睡眠），沉默地盯着床头柜上那本魔药书，神情莫测。</p><p>那曾经被我抛开的恐惧和绝望又一次将我淹没——</p><p>西弗勒斯对于自己的存在形式会不会怨怼？他完全没有行动自由，整日被困在一本书里，这样强行留下他是不是自私？会不会于他而言，彻底死去才是真正的解脱？</p><p>但我不敢问，因为我知道——</p><p><strong>我不可能放手</strong>。西弗勒斯将依附着这本书，<strong>永远</strong>陪伴我。</p><p> </p><p>但也许，我可以让他单调的生活稍微有趣一些。我想到他曾说的“<strong>抛开一切在世界各地游荡几年</strong>”。我感到心动。</p><p>于是我突然出声：“咱们去旅行吧。”</p><p>西弗勒斯愣住。他的目光从那本课本转到我身上：“什么？”</p><p>“旅行，环游世界——为了增加阅历；很显然，阅读对我的作用并不是很明显。”</p><p>“——而你才读了几周，才读完我给你的入门书单的十分之一。别说梦话了，接着睡吧。”</p><p>“我们可以从欧洲出发，”我不理会他，“先在法国呆上一段时间——你不是一直让我读启蒙运动那几位的著作么？然后我们再去意大利，我觉得艺术鉴赏对于我的哲学思考也很重要；然后东欧，亚洲——我想你也没有去过亚洲吧？你以前除了呆在霍格沃茨、想必假期时间也都在看书和配魔药？你不想去看看这个世界么？”</p><p>他看上去有一点动摇，但依然迟疑着开口：“但是你的生活......你的朋友——”</p><p>“哦，西弗勒斯，拜托！”我拉住他的手，“你只需要告诉我：<strong>愿意，还是不愿意</strong>？”</p><p>他静静注视着我，嘴角终于微微翘起。</p><p>“我想象不出可以拒绝的理由。”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“——就是这么回事。所以我才来向你们告别。”</p><p>随着哈利的讲述到达尾声，赫敏忧虑的眉头稍微松开了一些。说实话，她内心依然有一部分在怀疑好友的故事；她害怕这一切不过是一位恋物癖患者的臆想——毕竟据哈利所说，斯内普的声音、幻影都只有他能听见看见；以及哈利思考的那些问题也让她不得不担忧，她还记得他说出的那句话：</p><p>
  <strong>某些情况下，物体是否可以看做是个活人？</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>但她也了解自己的朋友——一旦做出决定，就很难让他放弃念头；而他看上去至少比ptsd时期稳定，他将要去做的也不过是换一种生活方式，在其他国度见见世面。</p><p>那么她祝福还是劝阻都无甚区别。</p><p>分别时，赫敏拉住哈利的手，小心翼翼地问：“两三年后——你<strong>会</strong>回来的，对吧？”</p><p>而男孩只是笑笑。</p><p>“也许吧......我不知道。总之别担心，我会给你们寄明信片的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>之后的三年里，关于哈利的消息少得惊人。他很少写信，偶尔寄来的也不过是标注他位置的明信片——尽管那上面的日期往往已是两个月前；曾经有国外的巫师声称看到过英国著名的哈利波特——据他们所说，这个年轻人对一切都兴趣盎然，每到一个地方就住上一段时间，平时就在各个地方闲逛、和各种人交谈。</p><p>“——很有魅力的年轻人，”见过他的人都说，“充满好奇心又乐于助人。只是......去哪都带着一本旧书，还经常对着它喃喃自语——这是你们英国人的习俗么？”</p><p> </p><p>赫敏一直在犹豫要不要把这一切告诉罗恩。她知道，尽管罗恩因为哈利和金妮的事愤怒，但他和她一样，永远关心牵挂着他们共同的好友。只是......她不认为自己的男友能坦然接受这个荒诞的故事。</p><p>“我不敢相信你居然就这么让他走了，”她想象罗恩会这么喊，“你应该捆住他，把他送到医院！他脑子不正常了，赫敏！”</p><p>哈利真的疯了吗？赫敏不确定，但她唯一可以确定的是：她希望哈利能幸福，能过着自己想要的生活——不管他是否精神失常。而被束缚在医院，定期接受医生的问诊一定不是他期待的生活。</p><p>当然，她不会承认另一个原因——</p><p>内心的某个角落，她<strong>相信</strong>哈利的爱情故事是<strong>真</strong>的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>哈利的来信非常突然。距离他告别所有人踏上旅途三年零四个月后的某一天，赫敏在陋居和韦斯莱一家共享晚餐时，一只猫头鹰叩响了窗户。</p><p>当他们解下那卷羊皮纸，看到信封上的“来自哈利波特”几个字，赫敏和莫丽发出一声相同的啜泣；罗恩急切地想赶紧撕开信封，旁边金妮死死咬住嘴唇，脸色发白。</p><p>信上写着——</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>我的朋友们：</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我决定余生都将在旅途中度过。我已将我在古灵阁的大部分财产捐赠给巫师慈善协会，其余作为我的教子爱德华·莱姆斯·卢平成年前的教育基金；将格里莫广场的房子赠予金妮——亲爱的，我欠你一句道歉：你的直觉是对的，而我非常抱歉辜负了你对我的爱。我相信你这么好的姑娘会找到爱你的那个人；</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>罗恩，赫敏——我最最亲爱的朋友，抱歉我就这样离开你们，但我确定这样的生活才是我想要的，我知道你们会尊重我的决定。替我向莫丽和亚瑟说声对不起，还有爱我关心我的每一位朋友——</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>不要为我担心，也不必太牵挂。只要有爱，死亡尚且不会让我们真正分开，更何况我们都还活着呢？你们只需知道我在世界的某个角落过得幸福就足够了，我希望你们也是如此。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>永远爱你们的</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>哈利波特</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>罗恩念完信，餐厅中一时寂静一片，没有人说话。</p><p>最先反应过来的居然是金妮。她发出一声刺耳的冷笑：“所以他真的为了本破书抛弃了我，抛弃了大家。”</p><p>莫丽哭了起来。乔治和亚瑟赶紧起身围住她，罗恩一拳砸在桌上，满脸不可置信：“他疯了吧？他在想什——他要完全抛开自己的生活？为了什么？”</p><p>突然，金妮也流下眼泪，啜泣道：“他没有必要放弃一切，他知道我们都爱他，我们都会理解他——而现在我终于<strong>完全失去</strong>了他。”</p><p>赫敏在震惊之余略微惊异地看了她一眼。她以为这个一向果敢的女孩在分手这么久之后早已走出来；但也许是因为哈利太重要了——在一切其他情感萌生之前，他首先是<strong>家人</strong>般的存在。即使发生再多的事情，他们身体里的一部分也将永远爱着他。</p><p>结果他说余生都会在旅途上。他说他们只要知道他在世界的某个角落幸福就足够。</p><p>去他妈的足够。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏没有留在陋居，她一个人回到了公寓。罗恩暂时忙着安慰家人——很显然，哈利的信对他们所有人来说都是个打击。但她陷入了另一种焦灼与自责：她害怕哈利做出这样反常的决定是因为那本魔药课本，她担心由于自己的盲目信任导致哈利精神问题更加严重；她在犹豫要不要把实情说出口，又觉得即使说出一切也没有办法找到哈利。</p><p>打断她思绪的是又一次玻璃被叩响的声音——是刚刚那只猫头鹰。</p><p>它单独给赫敏带来一封信，一封同样来自哈利的信。</p><p>她颤抖着撕开信封，羊皮纸上开头第一句“<strong>亲爱的赫敏——</strong>”让她的泪水夺目而出。她一边愤怒地咒骂“你个不负责任的混蛋”，一边极力平缓呼吸，坐下将信纸摊开，仔细读了下去——</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>亲爱的赫敏——</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>当你收到这封时，我猜你已经读过另一封我写给所有人的信了。我完全能想象你此刻的愤怒不解。我想你们一定最想问的是：为什么？我为什么要抛下一切？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>三年前临出发时我和你说过那本魔药课本的故事，我猜现在的你会觉得我彻底精神失常，为了一个附着在课本上的灵魂碎片选择另一种生活；甚至你会质疑我所谓的爱情故事是否真实，会不会一切都只是我的臆想——这一切我都能理解，我也知道你会指责我不负责任、我让你们担心与悲伤。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>于是我现在把选择权交给你——</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>在我写下这封信的此刻，我和西弗勒斯正在墨西哥城参加当地的亡灵节。我第一次见到这样的场景——全城搭满祭坛，万寿菊和糖果制成的骷髅五彩缤纷，到处都是。这里的人们对待死亡有一种让我着迷的态度——他们调侃并庆祝，这一晚，活人与亡者共眠。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>所以，我的朋友，你可以选择立刻把我的所在位置告诉其他人，你们不一定能抓住我，但至少能找到我踪迹的线索。如果你们执意认为我脑子不正常，即使对我施束缚咒也要将我带回，这些线索一定难不倒你们；</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>但是——你也可以选择继续读下去，听听我和西弗勒斯故事的后续，以及我做出这个似乎很不可理喻的决定的真实原因；而一旦你选择相信我、尊重我，那么请你在读完后烧掉这封信，替我保守这个秘密。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>一切都由你来决定——</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>我和西弗勒斯的旅行从法国开始，在欧洲待了大半年后途径非洲，短暂逗留于中东又前往亚洲，在印度和中国西藏停留了很久，然后一路向东来到南美洲。每到一个地方，我往往会租一间小屋子，或者寄住在当地人家里，每日探寻当地值得探索的地方，尝试着和人们交流——我不是你，赫敏，我的语言天赋非常一般，但我惊奇地发现自己很善于捕捉那些语言中最本质的情绪；并且——请允许我这么说——我似乎也有让别人努力理解我的吸引力。</p><p>交流是必须的，这是我完善知识储备的途径。至于目的，我和你提起过——我想知道死亡是什么，生命是什么，人与物品的区别是否只是一个灵魂。</p><p>西弗勒斯一直陪伴着我——大部分是声音，有时会作为幻影出现。和他对话于我的思考而言更加必不可少：那类似于将接收到的庞大信息梳理、理解、吸收的过程。你不得不承认，西弗勒斯·斯内普是个非常聪明、知识也很渊博的人。</p><p> </p><p>死亡和生命是我们探讨的永恒话题。在去了那么多地方，与那么多人交谈，了解了那么多种文化之后，我发现人们对待死亡大抵三种态度——畏惧、漠然以及坦然接受。</p><p>我首先思考的是对生命的漠然——毕竟经历过战争，我不明白为什么会有人能如此轻易夺取另一个人的生命。但其实漠然本身也有差异：一种是因对死亡缺乏概念而产生的疏离感。这不仅表现在对他人，也同样表现在对待自己的生命上。</p><p>——我想到的是小天狼星。尽管思考这一点让我悲伤与不适，但我不得不一遍遍回忆他对待克利切的态度，想到邓布利多所说的“他并没有把家养小精灵作为和他平等的生命”，而那最终导致了一种悲剧性的因果——他自己的生命也因此被轻易夺去。</p><p>“——以及你漏了一条：布莱克曾经骗我在月圆之夜去见一只狼人。你的教父似乎认为自己无畏死亡的勇敢意味着将他人置于相同险境的合理性。”西弗勒斯听完我的分析后补充。</p><p>“是啊，我到现在都不知道他怎么想的......不过他自己也承认，年轻往往意味着混蛋。西弗勒斯，<strong>我们都混蛋过</strong>。”</p><p>他嗤笑一声。但我听出来，提到小天狼星、卢平，甚至我的父亲——这些同样早已死去的人们，他的语气已经没有我曾熟悉的那种憎恨，只有混杂意难平的中肯。</p><p>甚至有一点怀念与悲凉。</p><p>“你知道吗，小天狼星死后......我认为是你故意激他参与行动，我认为你也是造成他牺牲的原因——因为我需要一个责任共担者，而在那时的我心里，<strong>你是个对他人生命很漠然的人</strong>。我因此更加恨你——更武断地那种。”</p><p>西弗勒斯沉默着，似乎想说话又觉得过于苍白无力。</p><p> “你不需要说什么，至少最后我在冥想盆里听到了你的那句话：邓布利多反问你目睹了多少人的死，你说了‘<strong>只有那些我无力相救的人</strong>’。”</p><p>他笑起来，但笑声非常讽刺：“我不得不承认布莱克说对了一点：年轻意味着混蛋。哈利，我年轻时候可不仅仅是混蛋，但我一直欺骗自己没有<strong>亲手</strong>沾上鲜血。直到——”</p><p>我知道他说不下去的话语——直到年轻时的选择酿成悲剧，直到在为此赎罪的后半生中，他<strong>终于</strong>不得不<strong>亲手沾上鲜血</strong>。</p><p>可悲的人生。</p><p>这个男人的结局早已注定，而我的又何尝不是如此？只是我比他幸运一些，做出的错误选择少一些罢了。</p><p>“亲手终结另一个人的生命是怎样的？”</p><p>西弗勒斯的声音很轻：“仿佛我的生命也被割裂，身体的一部分在凋零，我永远不可能再拥有完整的灵魂。”</p><p>我为他痛苦的同时，感受到那种久违的负罪感——我曾眼睁睁看着一个个生命逝去，看着他在我眼前死去。既然赋予他人死亡如此痛苦，为什么这个世界上还有战争，还有恶存在？</p><p>他说：“因为另一种漠然往往来源于畏惧。”</p><p>——比如伏地魔，比如食死徒。他们将自己的生命终结看做是最可怕的事情，为了主动规避而选择凌驾在所有人生命之上。但大部分人都会畏惧死亡，我们一边害怕着一边不得不走向终点。坦然面对自己和他人的死亡太难了——我曾经主动奔赴自己生命的尽头，那也许可以称作为坦然，因为我知道自己必须死。我可以依靠<strong>信念与爱</strong>克服这种畏惧，但战争结束后，其他人的逝去几乎让我崩溃。</p><p><strong>信念</strong>。旅途过程中，麻瓜的宗教最让我感兴趣，因为<strong>信仰</strong>和信念类似，都提供了一种十分精妙的让人抛开恐惧的方式，让人以一种不可思议的平和迎接自己的死亡。但信仰似乎更强大，它还能让人们获得对他人生命终结的慰藉。这使我困惑，我隐约觉得那会触及最本质的东西——而那就是我的答案。</p><p>我希望继续找寻下去，在西弗勒斯的陪伴下永远找寻下去。但我也感受到他在犹豫些什么——随着我们的旅行时间越发延长，他逐渐表露出一种隐藏得很好的焦虑和担忧。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>那段对话发生时，距离我们踏上旅程整整三年零两个月。一天傍晚，我坐在马丘比丘背后一座高山的某个悬崖边，在落日的余晖中俯视整座遗址，西弗勒斯突然出现在我身边。</p><p>我有一段时间没有看到他的幻影了，我想念他的触碰，于是伸出手试图吻他。</p><p>他轻轻躲开，一只手固定住我的肩膀，神色有些严肃。</p><p>他说：“以防你忘记了时间，我必须提醒你：已经三年了，你打算什么时候回去？”</p><p>我慢慢坐直。“事实上，我决定继续旅行下去。”</p><p>“直到？”</p><p>“永远。”</p><p>西弗勒斯僵住，他皱眉看着我，突然叹了口气：“哈利，你不需要这样。你有爱你的朋友家人，你原本的生活就很幸福。你没有必要为了一个一般人根本懒得去思考的概念，把自己的人生搭进去。”</p><p>“可你也更喜欢这种生活不是么？”</p><p>他不赞同的神情更深。他说：“我是一个死人。我总有一天会永远离开的。”</p><p>他的这句话让我全身的血液冷下去。我们终于无法避免地谈到这个话题。</p><p>“你要离开我？”我的声音在颤抖。</p><p>“哈利，我们这样......很不正常。”他艰难地说出来，“你不能永远依靠一个只有你能看见听见的灵魂碎片的陪伴——<strong>你需要真实</strong>。”</p><p>然后我知道，我的理智崩溃了。</p><p>“但你是真实的！你-你不能离开我！没有我的允许，你不可以消失——<strong>你是我的所有物！！</strong>”</p><p>我在说出口的瞬间就知道自己说错了话，因为西弗勒斯眼睛眯起，他嘴唇扭曲的弧度我已经很陌生——那是个讽刺的讥笑。</p><p>下一秒他消失了，我只能听到他的声音：</p><p>“所以你承认我是个<strong>物品</strong>？一件属于你的<strong>东西</strong>？波特，你终于明白过来了？是啊，我根本不存在，是你的理性为了自救而臆造出的产物——战争后你被噩梦折磨到几乎崩溃，你必须想象出一个不存在的人来帮助你；你潜意识里一直知道我并不真实，于是你开始思考死亡与生命的的本质，当发现阅读不够后你渴望出去见见世面；现在你决定放弃一切、永远追求一个虚幻的概念，于是又是‘我‘’——你无力到可笑的理性面开始劝告你恢复正常，回到原本的生活中去——”</p><p>“我知道你是真的！你说出过那些我根本不知道的魔药配方，你畅谈过我不了解的哲学概念——我的脑子里可没有那些！”</p><p>“哦，既然你提到了——你没有注意到吗？你对着这本魔药课本看了三天，也许我所说的配方不过是你喃喃自语时盯着看的某一页笔记；你搜索过资料，又好歹啃完了几本哲学作品——你完全有可能把脑中的知识储备加工后、无意识投射成一个早已死去的男人说出的话。最关键的一点：波特，其实你一直注意到了，<strong>为什么只有你能看到听到碰到我</strong>？”</p><p>“因为我爱你，西弗勒斯。而每当你想要留在这个世界陪伴我的时候，你就会出现——所以你也爱我。”</p><p><strong>爱。</strong>我和他从来没有谈过这词；我以为我们不需要说出来，我以为我们都明白它存在。</p><p>他停顿良久后轻声说：“你现在的这种情感是所谓‘超越死亡’的爱，还是仅仅是对一本课本愚蠢的性幻想与自私的占有欲的混合物？说不定这一切只意味着你是个畏惧死亡到精神失常的胆小鬼。”</p><p>胆小鬼。</p><p>我说：“你知道吗，这一句最伤人。”</p><p>因为我知道他说出了问题的关键——我的确畏惧别人的死亡，我害怕想起那些噩梦，害怕再次见证生命的逝去。但那一瞬间我也意识到：为了让自己坦然接受他人的离去，西弗勒斯的存在已然成为一种精神支柱，他是我的信仰。</p><p>而他作为信仰本身，必须是真实的。我必须相信他是真实的。</p><p>他不再出声。我没有动摇。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>随后的两天我们都没有说话。我一直在思考，然后我终于确定下来。我知道有些东西需要说清楚，我也需要明白自己的情感到底是什么。</p><p>第三天，我和他同时开口了。</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“你——”</p><p>我们停住，我抢先一步：“让我先说，可以吗？然后我什么都听你的。”</p><p>他沉默着，我猜那是个默许。我深呼吸了一口气。</p><p>“首先我想澄清一点：我选择永远继续旅行，最重要的原因是<strong>我</strong>想这么做。也许其他人会说我不负责任，不可理喻；但这是我的人生，我认为我有权利选择自己生活的方式。我的困惑依然还在，而我希望探索下去，我觉得找到那个答案比起我以前的生活更有意义。”</p><p>“然后我想道歉：我不该把你称作是我的东西，那直接否认了你作为生命的尊严。即使你已经死去，即使你只是一小片灵魂，但在我看来你仍然是一个完整的人。我也从来没有质疑过你的真实性——即使你说了那么多，我也丝毫没有动摇。我知道这一切不是幻想。”</p><p>“不过你至少说对了一点：我的占有欲不是爱。但我的确爱你，所以我把选择权交给你——如果你真的希望<strong>完全解脱</strong>，我会尊重你，让你离开的。”</p><p>大概十秒的无言后，西弗勒斯站在了我的面前。他叹着气，轻轻拥住我。</p><p>“你个傻男孩。”</p><p>我也拥抱住他。</p><p>他的声音非常无可奈何：“<strong>‘完全解脱</strong>’？真是让我印象深刻的无私精神。不过我现在就可以告诉你我决定什么时候‘完全解脱’——”</p><p>“——直到你找到那个答案；直到你完全明白死亡的意义；直到你终于能坦然接受我的逝去。”</p><p>于是我知道，他指的是永远。直到我的生命尽头。</p><p>我微笑起来。</p><p>他故意冷哼了一声：“如果我真的是你想象出来的，那么现在意味着你脑中最后一丝理性也投降——恭喜你，波特，你彻底精神失常了。”</p><p>我说：“但我知道你是真的，所以那只能证明我们之间的.....呃，<strong>爱情</strong>——”这个词让西弗勒斯嫌弃地看了我一眼，“——最终战胜了死亡。”</p><p>他注视我，终于露出微笑。</p><p>“是的，我认输，哈利。”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——就是这样，这就是我想告诉你的一切。亲爱的赫敏，现在该你做出选择了，而我会永远相信你的判断。替我向罗恩问好，我知道他的选择会和你一样。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>永远爱你们的</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>哈利</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>信到此为止。赫敏缓缓起身，她的目光看向时钟——凌晨两点，也许罗恩快回来了。</p><p>她突然想起战争刚结束后某一天，自己一个人去格里莫广场探望哈利。密不透风的房间非常昏暗，男孩蜷缩在墙角，听到她的动静后抬起头，脸色煞白，绿色的眼睛黯淡无光。</p><p>他问她：“世界上为什么会有死亡，为什么生命这么容易逝去？为什么人不能像物品一样，永远留下来，永远不会改变？”</p><p>她也记得另一天，哈利在她担忧却无能为力的注视下翻箱倒柜，终于找到那本西弗勒斯·斯内普的魔药课本，盯着它喃喃自语：“我救不了他们；<strong>我救不了他</strong>——我本可以相信他，了解他......”</p><p>她想起另一封信中的一句话：<strong>只要有爱，死亡尚且不能让我们真正分开</strong>。</p><p>赫敏眼中泛起泪花，她低声说：“照顾好自己，哈利。”</p><p>然后她将信纸轻轻丢进壁炉中。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇灵感来自毛姆，他很喜欢写那种把日常戛然而止去追求梦想或者生命意义的出世者（神经病），所以想写个常人不会理解的战后harry。本来打算写得creepy but romantic，结果恋物癖写成了哲学家。。我错了orz<br/>脑洞产物不太讲究逻辑细节；至于教授是灵魂碎片还是哈利脑中的理性投影怎样理解都可以。不过我觉得这点影响不大，既不会左右哈利选择这种生活方式的决心，也不会改变他的朋友无论怎样都会尊重支持他的信任。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>